


Disparu et Recherché

by Swiny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disparition, F/M, Friendship/Love, Other identity, Princess Emma Swan, Romance, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Marre de son père étant le ténébreux, Baelfire décide de quitter son père dans la forêt magique. Il finit par se retrouver à Hamelin où les habitants le protègent de son père. 300 ans plus tard, le ténébreux passe un marché avec Emma pour retrouver son fils.





	1. Disparition

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement:  
> Avertissement: Je ne possède absolument rien de l'œuvre de la série "Once upon a time": pas l'univers, pas l'intrigue, ni les personnages, etc. Cette œuvre appartient à ces créateurs respectifs. Néanmoins, étant une grande fan, j'ai décidé de créer cette histoire avec ce scénario particulier qui lui m'appartient et qui ne me rapportera rien si ce n'est l'adoration d'autres fan de la série (ou du moins, je l'espère en tout cas) . De toute façon, je ne passerai pas mon temps à écrire des fanfictions si les œuvres sur lequel j'écris étaient à moi.
> 
> Pour tous les autres chapitres à venir, veuillez vous référer à ce chapitre pour l'avertissement.

**POV BAELFIRE**

Baelfire observait encore et encore le sac qu'il venait de préparer. A priori, ce sac en tissus était des plus ordinaires et son contenu l'était tout autant : de la nourriture, un couteau, un livret pour y mettre ces croquis, un fusain, une outre d'eau, quelques herbes médicales, un peu de sel, quelques pièces d'argent et une couverture. En bref, rien d'extraordinaire.

Pourtant, en ce moment, ce que contemplait Baelfire avec tant d'attention, ce n'était pas vraiment le sac mais plutôt l'idée qu'il représentait. Une idée qui était mauvaise par définition mais qui pourrait également être une solution inévitable selon lui. Ce sac était un sac de voyage. C'était le genre de sac que vous prépariez juste avant de vous en allez quelque part. C'était le genre d'objet classique qu'utilisent continuellement les voyageurs qui souhaitaient aller autre part pour vivre des aventures loin de leur maison. En résumé, c'était le genre de liberté que Baelfire hésitait à prendre en ce moment même.

Ce sac était une décision. Une décision qui changerait irrévocablement sa vie et qu'il se sentait encore trop jeune pour prendre. Pourtant, cela pourrait être l'une des seules fois où il pourrait faire ce choix avant que cela ne soit pris de lui par son père. Principalement, parce que celui-ci n'était pas là.

Son père avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant 5 jours et que tant qu'il resterait à la maison, il serait en sécurité. Mais l'homme qui lui avait dit cela, était-ce bien son père ? Ou alors était-ce une fois de plus le ténébreux qui se servait du corps de celui-ci ? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le savoir.

Depuis que son père avait pris cette dague et acquis la malédiction du ténébreux, il avait changé et pas en bien. Alors, certes, il avait sauvé son fils de se faire enrôler dans l'armée et de mourir sur un champ de bataille. Bien sûr, il avait stoppé la guerre des ogres. Et il était vrai que, désormais, Baelfire pouvait toujours manger à sa faim et avait plus de temps pour dessiner des croquis dans son carnet.

Tout cela, Baelfire lui en était très reconnaissant mais sous toutes ces bonnes actions, il y avait tous les mauvais côtés derrière. Et ces mauvais côtés, Baelfire ne les avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient si bien cachés au fond de son père qu'il ne les avait jamais vu à l'air libre ?

Cependant, une chose est sûre, il pouvait aisément compter sur les doigts de sa main tout ce qui n'allait pas : il faisait des affaires désavantageuses avec les gens, il tuait sans pitié et sans jugement, il effrayait les gens du village, son apparence avait commencé à ressembler à l'obscurité que Baelfire voyait de plus en plus chaque jour malgré ces meilleurs efforts pour la contenir… Mais le pire de ces nombreuses facettes, celle que Baelfire détestait le plus au monde, c'était l'instinct de protection de son père.

Autrefois, son père avait toujours été surprotecteur dans tout ce qui le concernait mais Baelfire avait trouvé cela normal. Après tout, sa mère l'avait abandonné et avait été tué par des pirates. Et puis, il y avait la guerre des ogres qui régnaient à l'époque. Comment une telle combinaison d'évènements ne pouvait pas amener un père à être un brin protecteur de son enfant ?

Néanmoins, cela avait atteint un autre niveau. Baelfire n'avait plus aucun ami. Oh certes, il en avait toujours eu très peu, c'était les désavantages d'être le fils d'un homme prétendu lâche après tout… Mais aujourd'hui, à part Moraine, plus personne ne voulait être avec lui. Ils avaient trop peur de son père et du fait qu'il était le ténébreux pour voir que Baelfire n'était qu'un enfant normal qui voulait juste s'amuser avec eux.

Malheureusement, il y en avait quelques uns qui ignoraient un peu trop ce qu'était Baelfire. Un exemple simple était le fils du boulanger et ces amis. Plutôt que d'éviter Baelfire pour être le fils du ténébreux, ils se moquaient de lui, le traitait de monstre, etc. Ils faisaient cela sans savoir que si jamais, un jour, Baelfire ne parvenait pas à cacher pas les dégâts à temps, il pourrait finir comme ce pauvre homme qui l'avait blessé avec son chariot : en gastéropode écrasé sous la botte du ténébreux.

Un geste qui avait fait remettre en question beaucoup de chose que Baelfire croyait savoir sur son père et qui lui avait amené une nouvelle peur ignoble qui risquait de ne jamais partir de son esprit. Dans le passé, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé quel genre de cauchemar hantait ces rêves, il aurait répondu : des ogres massacrants son village, des pirates pillant et écorchant des enfants,…

Maintenant, la bête qui hantait ces cauchemars n'était nulle autre que son père. Ou plutôt, ce que devenait son père. Parce que sa plus grande peur était qu'un jour, ce qui restait de son père ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres justes sous ces yeux. Un peu comme cette fraction de l'âme de son père que Baelfire avait vu partir lorsqu'il avait écrasé ce pauvre homme sous ces pieds.

Et malheureusement pour lui, Baelfire pouvait voir ce jour arriver de plus en plus rapidement. La discussion de ce matin avait été assez claire : son père ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Et c'était là le nœud du problème de Baelfire. Si, alors que son père avait encore un peu d'humanité en lui, celui-ci refusait de le laisser sortir voir le monde pour sa « sécurité », alors quand il n'en aurait plus, laissera-t-il un jour Baelfire s'en aller ?

Autant, il voudrait que la réponse soit « oui », il savait très bien qu'en réalité, celle-ci était un « non » retentissant. La bête noire gagnait chaque jour plus de terrain sur son père et celle-ci souhaitait égoïstement les mêmes affections que Baelfire avait pour son père. Et cela, il ne pouvait le permettre.

Et ce fut la raison d'être du sac. Baelfire voulait un choix, même symboliquement. Devrait-il prendre ce sac et partir de la maison comme sa mère l'avait fait des années plus tôt dans l'espoir d'échapper au monstre qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus dans son père ? Ou devait-il au contraire le ranger dans un coin de sa chambre et le garder comme un rappel qu'un jour, il avait choisi lui-même de rester contre vent et marée avec son père ?

Baelfire ne le savait pas mais il savait qu'il devait se décider dans les heures à venir parce que sinon, ce choix serait une fois de plus pris pour lui… Simplement à cause de la distance entre les villages à parcourir si jamais il prenait la première option.

* * *

**POV ? – 5 jours plus tard**

Harold Cassidy, surnommé le joueur de flûte, était, d'ordinaire, quelqu'un de très ouvert, peu superstitieux et d'un optimiste épatant en se levant le matin. Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait mis plusieurs minutes à trouver sa tunique de lin qui avait, pour une raison obscure, finit par glisser sous son lit. Ou bien si c'était parce qu'il avait tout de suite notifié le manque de baie sauvage et de fruit dont il aurait besoin pour le marché à Hamelin quelques jours plus tard. Mais il était sûr d'au moins une chose, quelque chose de mal allait se passer. C'était comme si le vent lui-même était venu lui murmurer qu'une chose horrible allait lui tomber dessus. Et il n'aimait pas la sensation.

Néanmoins, pour une raison tout aussi étrange que la sensation en elle-même, il avait essayer de son mieux pour ignorer cet avertissement inaudible en posant un beau sourire pour sa compagne et allant comme chaque semaine dans la forêt pour aller chercher des fruits pour la pitance et le marché avec du bois pour le feu.

-Et n'oublie pas d'aller chercher des baies en rentrant ! Cria sa femme devant le seuil de la masure au bord du village.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je ne les oublierai pas.

Si seulement il avait su à l'avance ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait jamais mis un seul pied dans cette forêt en cette belle journée.

Cela avait commencé par un craquement. Rien de trop inquiétant contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser. Ce n'était après tout pas la première fois où bête sauvage aurait fini par suivre le joueur de flûte. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais chaque fois qu'il jouait de cette flûte qu'il avait gagné d'un jeune homme étrange dans un bar, les animaux comme les gens et même les plantes, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suivre le rythme de sa musique. On aurait presque dit qu'elle était magique par moment. Cela l'avait même forcé à s'isoler lorsqu'il voulait en jouer sous peine d'avoir tout les enfants du village se rassembler autours de son feu pour danser.

Puis, il y eut un second craquement, un peu plus fort cette fois. Donc, certainement pas un animal. Il s'était suffisamment fait suivre par des animaux qui écoutaient sa musique ou qui attendaient pour qu'il en joue.

-Qui va là ? Je vous préviens qui que vous soyez, cette flûte est loin d'être ordinaire et que je sais en jouer ! Menaça-t-il dans le vide dans l'espoir que ce ne soit pas un bandit.

Il détestait menacer de jouer de la musique pour se défendre. Néanmoins, il savait parfaitement que les rumeurs sur lui étant un kidnappeur d'enfant et un musicien magique suffisaient à le mettre à l'abri de n'importe quel bandit des grands-chemin qui oseraient croiser sa route. Personne n'était assez fou pour attaquer quelqu'un qui pouvait vous « envoûter » avec sa flûte après tout.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit un jeune garçon couvert de saleté et visiblement très fatigué, son aversion pour les menaces de prétendues magie augmenta encore d'un cran au dessus.

-Oh, tu es… tu es… Excuse-moi petit. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un enfant dans cette partie de la forêt. Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude cachant une forme de soulagement derrière.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui l'avait suivit. Un enfant un peu timide si la lenteur de sa réponse et son manque de peur devait indiquer quelque chose

-Non…

-Tant mieux alors ! Me voilà rassurer. Dis-moi, où sont tes parents ? Dit-il en essayant de mettre un sourire sur son visage continuellement neutre. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour avoir l'air sympathique.

-Ma mère est morte… Dit le garçon après une courte pause comme s'il réfléchissait fortement à la réponse.

-Et ton père ?

-Il est mauvais. Dit le petit garçon avec force comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même plutôt qu'Harold.

-Oh, je suis désolé pour toi.

Et il était sincère. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était un voleur d'enfant mais il avait remarqué que, le plus souvent, les enfants qui venaient se rassembler autours de sa flûte pour écouter sa musique étaient souvent mal aimé ou à la recherche de réconfort. Et il était très nombreux surtout dans les hameaux tels que Hamelin ou d'autres encore qui avaient subi la guerre des ogres. Peut-être que le garçon venait d'un de ces villages ?

-Alors petit, que fais-tu donc dans ces bois ? Dit Harold en s'asseyant sur les racines d'un arbre.

Après tout, Harold avait l'impression qu'il allait être là pendant un long moment.

-Je… Je voyage monsieur.

Oui, traduction : le garçon avait fugué de chez lui. Cassidy connaissait bien ce genre de regard associé à ce type de réponse. Après tout, il avait lui-même donné cette excuse à de nombreuse reprise lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui.

-Tu voyages ? C'est bien de vouloir voir du pays surtout depuis que la guerre a empêché beaucoup de gens de partir depuis des années. Si tu veux savoir, c'est même ça qui m'à forcé à m'installer à Hamelin.

-Hamelin ? L'interrogea-t-il calmement.

-Oui, tu continue de suivre le sentier battu et lorsque tu arrives devant le vieux chêne, tu verras un village, c'est Hamelin. Par contre, il faut te méfier, dans ce genre de village, les noms sont tout. Si tu n'as rien accompli et que tu n'es personne, tu risques bien vite de te retrouver bloquer avec un seigneur qui t'enverra sur une quête amère de gloriotte insensé ou sur des marchands d'esclaves ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas déjà dû intervenir pour sauver un enfant de se faire kidnapper en se faisant passer pour un voleur qui demandait une rançon ? Combien de fois s'était-il fait passé pour le méchant juste pour que des parents s'inquiètent un peu plus de leur enfant pour que ceux aient une vie meilleure ? Combien de fois les gens avaient tenté de le faire partir à cause de toutes leurs superstitions idiotes ?

-Et c'est ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? Lui demanda soudainement le garçon en le regardant attentivement comme s'il essayait de juger la pureté de son âme. C'était effrayant.

-On pourrait dire ça. Je m'appelle Harold Cassidy et là-bas, on me surnomme le « joueur de flûte ».

Harold ne fut pas surpris que le jeune homme ne reconnaisse pas son nom. Après tout, le garçon ne savait même pas qu'il se dirigeait vers Hamelin et semblait assez perdu. Un profond silence résonna après cette annonce. Pour être honnête, Harold se sentait mal à l'aise. La forêt avait toujours été son lieu de tranquillité, le seul moment où il était seul et là, il tenait une conversation avec un gosse dont il ne connaissait ni les origines, ni le nom.

-« Neal ». Dit soudainement le garçon.

-Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle « Neal ». Répéta-t-il attentivement en insistant un peu trop sur le mot « Neal » comme s'il testait un nouveau mot sur sa langue.

Peu importe qui ce garçon était, il semblait déterminer à ne pas se faire retrouver par ces parents. Et s'il était si mauvais que le garçon lui avait dit alors peut-être qu'Harold devait l'aider ? Quitte à passer pour le méchant une fois de plus. Ce ne serait certainement pas la première fois après tout que son cœur le perdra.

-Hé bien, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur Neal.


	2. Le bal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Emma Swan**

Emma ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée de sa vie à un bal donné pour son anniversaire. D'ordinaire, ce genre de soirée l'enthousiasmait. Elle avait toujours adoré découvrir la salle de bal rempli d'une myriade de décorations différentes qui resplendissaient et donnait au château un nouveau regard. Elle adorait revoir d'autres princesses qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis plusieurs mois voire même des années. Elle aimait recevoir des cadeaux qui avaient tous été aussi réfléchi les uns après les autres. Et elle appréciait particulièrement la danse en elle-même qui était l'un des seuls moments de l'année où elle pouvait danser avec son père et sa mère jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses pieds

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'était son 16ième anniversaire. Et ce 16ième anniversaire était un évènement très particulier dans la vie d'une princesse. Avoir 16 ans voulait dire qu'elle était prête à recevoir des prétendants pour se fiancer, puis se marier puis faire des enfants et d'autres choses tout aussi horrible.

Et en ce moment, alors qu'elle dansait avec un énième prince sans nom, elle avait envie de vomir. Simplement les regards que la majorité de la salle lui envoyait lui donnait envie de décamper à toute vitesse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était devenue une sorte de morceau de viande de premier choix que les nobles voulaient dévorer dans l'espoir, pour la plupart, d'accéder à un meilleur rang et/ou un nouveau royaume aux ressources inespérés.

Elle détestait vraiment chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans cette salle. Et le simple fait de pensée qu'elle allait devoir jouer la comédie année après année jusqu'à ce qu'elle ou ces propres parents trouvent un mari convenable… Brrr, cela lui amenait des frissons désagréables dans son dos.

Si au moins quelque chose rattrapait cette horrible soirée… Ces parents n'avaient pas tenté de l'arracher de tout ce sang-bleu qui s'était regroupé autours d'elle comme des animaux en attendant chacun leur danse. Il aurait suffit d'une simple présentation de bras de la part de son père ou d'un pas glissé de sa mère avec une main tendue dans sa direction pour la sauver de toutes ces valses futiles mais non ! Ces parents préféraient l'observer de loin en lui lançant des regards qui étaient tout au mieux encourageant pour continuer cette comédie grotesque.

-Princesse Emma, m'écoutez-vous donc ? Lui demanda le prince Eric.

-Veuillez m'excuser j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. De quoi parlions-nous ? Demanda Emma en essayant de mettre sur son visage son sourire le plus sincère.

Apparemment, elle avait encore besoin de beaucoup d'entrainement devant le miroir car Eric ne fut pas le moins du monde dupe devant celui-ci.

-Hé bien, je vous parlais de l'état de la marine marchande entre nos deux pays. Dit-il tout en l'emportant une fois de plus vers le centre de la piste de danse. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce genre de sujet ne vous intéresse guère.

-Il est vrai que le commerce est plutôt du ressort de ma mère. Le bénéfice d'avoir été pendant de nombreuses années sur les routes. Dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle se rappelait toutes les histoires de blanche-neige lors de la guerre contre la méchante reine.

Le prince Eric ne semblait pas avoir le même humour qu'elle parce qu'Emma pouvait clairement voir que le petit sourire qu'il venait de faire était juste un sourire forcé pour garder une façade agréable. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait déjà soupiré de désespoir. Pas un de ces prétendus royaux ne semblaient apprécier le passé de sa mère à sa juste valeur. Pour eux, elle s'était juste cachée comme une roturière pour faire tomber Regina du trône. Les meilleures d'entre eux ne firent que répondre par un commentaire qui complimentait sa mère ou sa famille pour leur courage devant l'adversité. Les pires plaignaient sa mère d'avoir dû vivre comme un bandit pendant des années. Comme s'il y avait une forme de honte à survivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il semblerait que le prince Eric, lui, appartenait à une catégorie qui se situait entre les deux.

Il n'y eu plus un mot entre eux et plusieurs violons se rajoutèrent bientôt à l'arrière-fond musical de la valse. Après que quelques accords furent joués, le prince reprit la parole :

-Vous êtes très différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Emma voulut hausser un sourcil devant la remarque mais hélas, il prononça ces mots au moment exact où elle était censée tourner sur elle-même. A la place, une fois qu'elle reprit sa position initiale dans la danse, elle lui dit :

-Et bien, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais j'ai pris l'habitude de défier toute forme d'attente.

Le prince la regarda une ou deux secondes avec une intense concentration avant de reprendre calmement en détachant promptement ces mots :

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Mais que devions-nous attendre d'autre de la part de l'enfant du prince charmant et de blanche-neige ?

Emma ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, ni quoi dire pour répondre à cette question sans avoir l'air vexé ou sans repousser le prince encore plus. Mais heureusement, elle fut sauvée par les musiciens qui arrêtèrent de jouer pour aller eux-mêmes s'hydrater et laisser un répit aux invités sur la piste de danse.

Sans un mot, Emma s'écarta du prince Eric qui lui donna un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner pour parler à d'autres familles royales. Emma, quand à elle, s'empressa de rejoindre l'extérieur pour échapper à cette foule en essayant de son mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer par quiconque.

Une fois que sa mission fut réussite, elle put enfin se diriger dans les jardins du palais où elle trouva finalement un peu de répit parmi les quelques arbres et les nombreuses fleurs qui s'y trouvaient. Elle se demandait combien de temps ce répit allait durer avant que quelque chose ne la brise comme sa mère qui vint la rechercher ou un nain qui viendrait lui annoncer qu'elle était attendue dans la salle de bal voire même un nobliaux avec de multiples titres qui viendrait l'interrompre et tenter d'initier un bavardage vide de sens pour cacher des intentions bien trop visibles.

Elle prit un moment pour observer avec une attention particulière la couleur profonde de chaque fleur qui peuplait ce jardin quand elle entendit soudain un air de musique. C'était étrange parce que les musiciens venaient de prendre leur pause et qu'à cette distance de la salle, elle ne devrait même pas être capable de l'entendre. C'était l'avantage de vivre dans un bâtiment au mur de pierre suffisamment épais pour insonoriser les diverses salles qui le peuplaient.

Intrigué par l'air de musique qui ne devrait pas être là, elle avança prudemment vers la source qui semblait être non loin d'ici. Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un air de flûte de pan. Ce n'était pas normal puisqu'elle était sûr que personne dans la salle, pas même les musiciens, ne jouaient de cette instrument à vent.

Après quelques pas, alors que la musique sonnait de plus en plus fortement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une envie étrange de se trémousser sur les notes. On aurait dit que la mélodie voulait l'emporter loin de ces problèmes actuels et la faire danser pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Pourtant, il y avait une telle mélancolie dans la musique comme si le musicien qui la jouait était triste et cherchait lui-même à se réconforter plutôt que réconforter un éventuel auditeur.

N'y tenant plus, elle dansa quelques pas avant de s'arrêter avec difficulté une fois qu'elle se trouva devant un arbre qui fut plus gros que tous les autres. Avec une surprise non-feinte, elle vit un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 22 ans en train de jouer de la flûte en observant le ciel alors qu'il était allongé sur l'une des plus grosses branches de l'arbre.

Patiemment, elle attendit la fin du morceau car Emma ne souhaitait pas en perdre une miette. Elle en profita pour observer le jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun sombre qui paraissait noir à cause du manque de lumière de la soirée. Il avait la peau mat comme s'il avait été régulièrement exposé au soleil et ces vêtements qui se composait d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon de lin, d'une cape brune tenue par une fibule en bronze, d'une paire de botte couverte de poussière et d'un sac de voyage gris qui semblait attaché à son dos par un système de cordelette qui semblaient être tout sauf neuf. Il n'était donc certainement pas noble. En fait, tout son accoutrement indiquait même qu'il était pauvre.

Une fois que le morceau se clôtura le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et Emma fut alors surpris de ce qu'elle y va depuis sa position depuis le bas de l'arbre : des yeux bruns qui à la lueur du soleil qui déclinait donnait l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur.

Elle voulut l'observer encore un peu pour être sûr de ce qu'elle venait de voir mais le musicien la devança en déclarant simplement :

-Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps ? Ou alors, c'est ma musique qui t'a attiré ici ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je ne souhaitais pas interrompre ta soirée et avec la fête qu'il y a au château, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'aventurait dans les jardins.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu étais là le premier après tout. Quel morceau jouais-tu ? Demanda Emma intriguée.

-La même que d'habitude, la mélodie de mon cœur. Répondit-il en tapotant sa poitrine avec un petit sourire en coin comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

Elle trouvait ce sourire en coin à la fois agaçant et mignon.

-C'est une belle mélodie, bien qu'un peu triste.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire et se frotta l'arrière de son cou comme s'il était gêné. Elle ne voyait pas trop bien pourquoi. Bientôt, il se mit dans une position assise en laissant pendre ces jambes dans le vide comme pour mieux l'observer.

-Désolé, j'étais plongé dans de vieux souvenirs, ça doit être pour ça que la mélodie a dû te paraitre triste. Mais dit-moi… Que fais donc une aussi belle jeune femme hors du château à passer du temps avec un roturier comme moi plutôt qu'à danser et parader dans ces belles robes ? Dit-il en désignant l'ensemble de son corps depuis le haut de sa branche.

-Ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ?

-Je devrais ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton un peu ennuyé.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personne qui ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Et même si beaucoup de voyageur n'avait jamais vu son visage, il l'a reconnaissait presque immédiatement comme si son nom était continuellement inscrit sur son front. Pourtant, ce jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de qui elle était. C'était… Rafraichissant.

Elle se rendit compte par le poids du regard du jeune homme que ce n'était pas vraiment une question sarcastique de sa part. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire son nom pour garder la nouveauté intacte de pouvoir parler librement mais, en même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de mentir au musicien. Inquiète, elle s'apprêta à changer de conversation quand le jeune homme la devança :

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, cela ne me dérange pas. Un nom n'a que l'importance et la valeur qu'on lui accorde. En plus, cela ajoutera du mystère à cette belle soirée. Dit-il en écartant les bras et en englobant indirectement le château.

Le château qui contenait cette salle de bal qu'elle essayait désespérément d'oublier mais dans laquelle elle devrait bientôt y retourner.

-Je ne dirai pas qu'elle est si belle que ça.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je croyais que c'était le genre de soirée auquel les nobles rêvent toute l'année. N'est-ce pas le moment où vous autres vous pouvez vous amusez à votre manière ? Annonça-t-il en mimant une fausse valse avec ces bras tout en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre depuis sa branche.

C'était assez comique à voir et Emma souriait sincèrement devant la scène. Hélas, elle perdit rapidement ledit sourire quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle allait avoir à endurer chaque année.

-Cela devrait l'être normalement. Mais…

Elle fit une pause en ne sachant pas trop continuer sans donner son identité au large. Heureusement, l'individu semblait prendre cela de manière différente comme elle ne voulait simplement pas en parler.

-Mais ? La pressa-t-il

-C'est mon jour de naissance… Finit-elle par dire.

Voilà, ça y est, le secret était lâché. Tout le monde dans le royaume savait que le 22 octobre était son anniversaire et qu'un immense bal était organisé chaque année dans le château de ces parents. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il…

-Oh ! Joyeux jour de naissance alors. Enfin, je suppose… Dit-il avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard mais avec un visage qui semblait indiqué qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi cela avait de l'importance.

-Merci. Dit-elle avec un vrai sourire devant sa réaction.

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse son identité ni pourquoi il faisait mine de jouer l'ignorant alors qu'il avait clairement compris qui elle était, mais elle le remerciait pour cela.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence que le joueur de flûte choisit de briser plutôt rapidement avec une expression plus qu'intrigué et curieuse :

-Et pourquoi un tel jour si important serait transformer cela en une mauvaise soirée ?

-Parce que contrairement aux autres années, je suis forcé de me coltiner chaque nigaud du royaume avec un peu de sang bleu dans les veines venu assister à ce bal.

-Ah ! 16ième anniversaire ? Dit-il en exagérant une grimace de dégoût avant de sourire à son tour devant le regard amusé d'Emma.

-16ième anniversaire… Confirma-t-elle en soupirant.

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux une minute avant que le musicien ne reprenne une fois de plus la parole.

-Hé bien, je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre ton problème. Ce serait hypocrite étant donner ce que je suis. Mais pour ma part, si c'était mon jour de naissance, sais-tu ce que je ferais ?

-Non, que ferais-tu ? Demanda Emma qui était assez intriguée malgré elle.

-Je ferai exactement ce que je veux de ma journée. Parce qu'après tout, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, quand est-ce que je le ferai ? J'irai boire un verre dans une taverne, j'irai jouer avec des enfants dans les rues, j'irai jouer de la musique dans la forêt jusqu'à ne plus avoir assez de souffle, j'irai manger un bon morceau de tarte à la citrouille malgré le prix, juste parce que je peux. Après tout, c'est mon jour, pas celui des autres. C'est à moi de décider ce que je veux faire et comment m'amuser. Alors, lady, si tu ne t'amuses, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas autre chose ? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que tu as réellement envie de faire puisque c'est ton jour?

Cela semblait être une question réelle, et bien qu'elle enregistra soigneusement dans sa tête le fait que le jeune homme aimait la tarte à la citrouille sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle choisit de répondre à la question :

-Parce que la réputation de ma famille est en jeu. Il est de ma responsabilité de me trouver un mari pour me fiancer et d'assurer la pérennité de… Dit-il avant de se faire couper plutôt brutalement par le musicien qui semblait sérieusement se moquer de son discours sérieux.

-De ces nigauds du royaume avec un peu de sang bleu dans les veines? Dit-il en l'imitant du mieux qu'il put.

-Exactement.

Et puis sans trop savoir pourquoi ils rirent tous les deux. Ce fut la première fois qu'Emma rit de la soirée. Cela lui faisait du bien. Après que les rires se turent de chaque côté, le musicien annonça avec un grand sourire :

-Hé bien, c'est pour cela que je suis content de ne pas être de haute naissance. Mais si on ne peut pas t'empêcher de revenir à ces nigauds, je peux au moins faire quelque chose pour remonter te le moral suffisamment pour qu'une belle demoiselle comme toi puisses les affronter.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas jouer un air de bataille si beau sur ta flûte que je serai d'attaque pour toute la soirée ? Dit-elle avec son ton sarcastique traditionnel.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme descendit de l'arbre et sortit quelque chose de sa sacoche sérieusement amoché avant de l'engouffrer dans le poing de la jeune fille qui se tenait comme s'il allait l'attaquer.

-Joyeux jour de naissance. Dit-il alors en retirant sa main de la sienne après y avoir glissé quelque chose de métallique.

-Je… Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise avant d'ouvrir la main.

C'était une sorte de pendentif de forme ronde monté sur une fine cordelette peinte en argent pour donner une impression métallique. Au centre de celui-ci, il y avait un cygne magnifiquement sculpté. Il y avait également de fine gravure à peine visible sur les côtés, des étranges symboles qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

-Je l'ai trouvé un jour sur un marché à quelques hameaux d'ici. Dit soudain le jeune musicien alors qu'elle observait le pendentif attentivement. La petite fille qui le vendait essayait désespérément de le vendre pour avoir assez d'argent pour sa mère. Mon cœur bien trop naïf a malheureusement craqué. J'avais espéré m'en faire un prix sur le marché ici mais il semble invendable. Alors, étant donné que c'est ton jour de naissance. Je te le donne.

-Il est beau. Finit-elle par dire après plusieurs secondes supplémentaires d'observation.

-Content qu'il te plaise mais il serait encore plus beau autours de ton cou. Lui fit-il remarquer.

Soudainement, l'homme ressemblait étrangement à plusieurs autres nobles dans cette soirée qui à première vue semblait amicale mais qui attendait quelque chose d'elle. Méfiante, elle prit un ton plus froid et lui demanda :

-Et qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à m'ensorceler avec ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut un petit rire incrédule alors qu'il la regardait attentivement. La lueur de feu caché au fond de ces yeux bruns semblait se moquer d'elle. Elle pouvait presque entendre un « sérieusement ? » venant du coin les plus sombres de ces iris.

-Chérie, je suis le dernier gars au monde qui essaierait volontairement de faire de la magie et même si je voulais, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée pour ma pomme. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, alors tu n'as qu'à ne pas le mettre. Je ne suis pas comme ces nigauds, tu as un libre arbitre après tout. C'est ton choix de le porter ou non. De toute façon, c'est ton cadeau et c'est ton jour de naissance. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les jours de naissance ?

-Que c'est à moi de décider ce que je veux faire et comment m'amuser. Se rappela-t-elle.

-Bien, content de voir que mes enseignements ont été retenus. Sur ce, je vais te laisser. J'aperçois au loin une reine qui serait assez mécontente de me trouver dans son jardin. Passe une bonne soirée Swan. Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger en direction des grilles du château.

-Swan ? L'interrogea-t-elle immédiatement.

-Ton nouveau nom. Il faut bien que je me souvienne de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre et en l'absence d'un nom, je devais bien t'en trouver un. Et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination, le motif sur le collier devra faire l'affaire comme justification. Dit-il simplement avec un sourire tout en continuant son chemin.

-Attends, comment tu t'appelles ? Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus loin d'elle.

-Neal, Neal Cassidy pour s'enfuir votre altesse. Lui cria-t-il en réponse avant de disparaitre dans les nombreuses ombres qu'abritaient le château.

A peine, une minute plus tard, blanche-neige apparut dans sa somptueuse robe blanche. Elle paraissait heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa fille apparemment.

-Ah Emma, je te cherchais. Le gâteau est arrivé et… Oh mon dieu ! Qui t'a donc offert ce magnifique collier que tu portes? Dit-elle en se précipitant aussitôt près d'elle pour obtenir un meilleur coup d'œil sur le bijou.

Sa mère n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était toujours en train d'observer un coin ombragé du château dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir un mouvement.

-C'est un ami de passage et j'espère le revoir un jour. Finit-elle par dire avant de se tourner vers sa mère pour se faire guide jusqu'à la salle de bal.

Après tout, s'il y avait une petite qu'elle puisse le revoir plus tard ou à un autre bal, peut-être qu'elle pouvait bien faire un effort ?


	3. La fugue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**P** **OV BAELFIRE**

Si un jour, un type avait dit à Baelfire, ou plutôt Neal Cassidy, qu'il serait ami avec une princesse qu'il aurait rencontré lors d'un bal, Baelfire l'aurait prit pour un fou. Après tout, il y avait des dizaines de raison pour lequel cette amitié aurait été impossible. Il était le fils du ténébreux pour commencer. Le même ténébreux qui le recherchait depuis bientôt 300 ans avec une grande ardeur.

Il était également un citoyen de basse-classe qui ne gagnait sa vie que grâce à ces talents de flûtiste et quelques maigres boulots qu'on acceptait de lui offrir. Tout cela, sans compter le nombre de fois où il a dû voler et revendre des choses au marché noir… Bien qu'il ait un peu freiné ces vols à cause de cette boîte remplie de montre en argent volé au roi Philippe. Son père avait été très proche de l'attraper ce jour-là (non pas que Rumpelstilkins l'avait su) et il n'y avait que sa chance qui avait pu le faire sortir à temps de ce pétrin. Une minute de plus passé dans cette ruelle et son père l'aurait aperçu et cela aurait été la fin de sa grande aventure.

Donc, selon la logique, de par sa famille et son gagne-pain ainsi que sa classe, il n'aurait donc normalement jamais pu devenir ami avec la princesse Emma…

Pourtant, il était encore là, après ce bal, à venir voir la princesse Emma régulièrement durant ces deux dernières années. Parfois, il se déguisait en serviteur et s'introduisait dans le château pour venir discuter avec elle ou l'emmener quelque part. Parfois, c'était elle qui sortait lorsqu'elle l'entendait jouer près des grilles du palais. Et quelques fois, il parvenait même à se rencontrer dans des endroits insolites comme le marché, la forêt et quelques autres endroits lors d'évènements spéciaux. Il avait particulièrement adoré quand Blanche-Neige avait voulu apprendre le tir à l'arc à sa fille et qu'il avait pu la voir plusieurs jours de suite au nez et à la barbe de la famille royale.

Oui, qui aurait cru qu'avec la menace d'être enfermé dans le Dark Castle, il se retrouve indirectement à devenir le meilleur ami de l'héritière d'un royaume ? Certainement pas lui. Pourtant, malgré le danger, il n'aurait échangé cette amitié pour rien au monde. Enfin, c'est ce que se disait Baelfire. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si, un jour, elle apprenait sa véritable identité. Il avait hésité de nombreuse fois à lui en parler même à demi-mot mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui révéler ces origines. Après tout, tout le monde savait que la personne qui retrouverait le fils que le ténébreux cherche depuis si longtemps amènerait le ténébreux dans sa dette. Et qui laisserait passer cette occasion ? Certainement pas une princesse, même si c'était Emma. Les royaumes avaient toujours leurs lots de problèmes et il serait tentant d'avoir certains d'entre eux régler avec un petit tour de magie noire.

Oui, il valait donc mieux qu'il n'avoue jamais qui il était. Sans compter que Baelfire était du passé maintenant. Il avait été tellement souvent Neal Cassidy que désormais, Baelfire se sentait plus comme le masque que l'inverse. En plus, Emma n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son meilleur ami était le fils unique de Rumpelstilkins… Ni que ledit fils du ténébreux était en train de l'espionner alors qu'elle se baladait incognito sur le marché depuis environ une heure.

D'après les rumeurs du royaume, la princesse héritière avait eu une dispute avec ces parents au sujet de ces libertés et visiblement, elle avait décidé qu'une fugue semblait être la meilleure manière d'exprimer son mécontentement. Cela ferait bientôt 3 jours qu'elle avait quittés le palais… Et alors que les nains avaient passé l'entièreté de ce trio de journées à la rechercher, Baelfire n'avait pris qu'une demi-journée pour la retrouver. Bien entendu, personne, pas même sa propre famille ne connaissait totalement Emma en dehors de son meilleur ami, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il l'avait retrouvé aussi rapidement…

Néanmoins, cela ne changeait rien au fait que, depuis 3 jours, Baelfire mourrait d'envie de demander à Emma ce qui était arrivé au château pour provoquer une fugue de sa part... Et aussi exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire en ce moment même. Avait-elle un plan en tête ? Savait-elle où elle allait ? Est-ce que ce petit jeu de cache-cache allait durer encore longtemps ? Il avait vraiment envie de connaître la réponse de sa majesté à ces quelques questions.

Bien entendu, pour cela, il aurait aussi à avouer que cela fait presque 2 jours et demi qu'il la surveillait en cachette… Donc, plutôt que de mourir jeune, Baelfire se contentait d'essayer de deviner les pensées qui circulaient dans l'esprit de la princesse pendant qu'il s'assurait que rien de grave ne lui arrive.

Jusqu'à présent, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle avait réussi à atteindre un village au alentour du palais sans se faire repérer et avait dirigé les nains vers une fausse piste pour le Sud pendant qu'elle se dirigeait à l'Est. Baelfire serait même tombé dans le panneau si son amie n'avait pas déjà tenté de lui faire ce coup-là durant un de leur jeu de chasse. Et donc, après deux jours et demi de voyage, la voilà enfin arrivée saine et sauve au village le plus proche. Et avec de la chance en plus ! Car aujourd'hui était un jour de marché. Il serait donc facile pour elle de se fondre dans la masse si jamais un des nains ou des gardes la retrouvait par mégarde.

[Certaine personne ont parfois beaucoup trop de chance.] Pensa un peu amèrement Baelfire.

Le flûtiste prit une attention particulière aux fruits pendant quelques secondes alors qu'Emma semblait étudier les tissus pendant de nombreuses et longues minutes. Il faillit soupirer d'exaspération. Vous pouviez toujours compter sur un noble en fuite pour prendre le temps d'observer des produits de luxes plutôt que de la nourriture dont il avait cruellement besoin.

En ce moment, Neal était très tenté de voler une pomme et de la cacher dans le sac de la princesse sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive mais, malheureusement pour lui, Emma était assez observatrice et elle saurait immédiatement que c'est lui. Il se contenta donc de rester à l'écart et d'attendre qu'elle finisse ces emplettes pendant que les vendeurs hurlaient à côté de lui que leur marchandise était la meilleure du royaume.

En les entendant, Baelfire se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui aussi profiter un peu du marché. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de nourriture dans sa cachette et l'hiver approchait à grand pas, ce qui rendrait le gibier et la nourriture en forêt comme les baies ainsi que les fruits assez rare. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait arriver malheur à Emma quand il avait le dos tourné. Alors que choisir ?

Après avoir analysé les « pour » et les « contre » de la situation, il choisit de faire un petit tour dans ce marché en laissant la princesse sur son propre pendant un moment. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle savait se battre. Personne ne savait qu'elle était la princesse, donc, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on veuille la kidnapper… Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver durant le cours laps de temps où il ne la surveillerait pas ?

* * *

**POV EMMA SWAN**

Emma observait avec attention les tissus devant elle en essayant de paraitre vaguement intéressé par ce qu'elle voyait et par ce que le marchand lui racontait avec un grand enthousiasme. Pourtant, peu importe comment elle voudrait simuler de l'intérêt, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il faut dire qu'elle était très préoccupée par la tournure des évènements de ces derniers jours.

En effet, cela faisait bientôt 3 jours qu'elle avait réussi à se dissimuler avec succès de tous, y compris, des nains si collants qui avaient pris la sale habitude de la suivre partout comme une enfant incapable de prendre soin de lui-même.

Curieusement, cela n'avait pas été très difficile, ce qui avait été une véritable surprise pour la princesse. Peu de gens en dehors du royaume savait réellement à quoi elle ressemblait et sa tenue de paysanne empêchait quiconque de la reconnaitre pour ce qu'elle était. Car après tout, quel genre de princesse, même en fuite, oserait se vêtir de chiffon sale ? Parfois, les gens avaient un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'elle avait été la fille de blanche-neige en personne.

Pourtant, sa victoire avait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Et Emma ne savait pas si cela venait de la raison exacte pour laquelle elle avait fugué… Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était presque trop facile de laisser sa vie derrière et de découvrir la vérité derrière le visage de ces parents.

Beaucoup de gens qu'elle avait rencontré ou croisé dans ce royaume au cours des derniers jours avaient spéculé sur les raisons de sa fugue apparente. Certains disaient que la princesse voulait vivre sa vie et suivre les traces de sa mère malgré toutes les restrictions de son statut afin de mieux comprendre le peuple pour devenir une meilleure reine. Des doux rêveurs pensaient que ces parents l'avaient forcé à se marier à un prince qui n'était pas à son goût et qu'elle était parti avec son véritable amour. D'autre plus pragmatiques avaient simplement envisagé un désaccord politique avec ces parents.

Et aucun d'eux n'avaient raison. Ce qui avait fait fuir la princesse de sa propre maison était tellement simple et ancien que l'ironie en était presque risible : Ces parents avaient fait un accord avec le ténébreux.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire que cela. Il suffisait de dire cela et les gens comprenaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce qu'après tout, Tous le monde à travers les différents royaumes savaient qui était le ténébreux. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'introduction ou d'explication. Il vous donnait quoi que ce soit en échange d'un prix correspondant à ces désirs. D'ailleurs, c'était presque une forme de tricherie perverse de faire appel à lui pour régler un problème à votre place. Et cette tricherie apportait toujours son fardeau horrible avec elle, et en général, cela se terminait toujours mal pour ceux qui étaient assez désespéré pour faire appel à lui.

Malgré tout cela, Emma n'aurait jamais cru que ces parents, soit disant la bonté incarné, avait été suffisamment désespéré pour, un jour, faire appel au ténébreux en personne. Toutes ces histoires qu'Emma avait entendu étant petite à propos de Blanche-neige et du prince Charmant, dont l'amour avait réussi à vaincre la méchante reine, n'était un conte dissimulant l'affreuse vérité caché au sein de l'encre de cette histoire écrite par les vainqueurs.

Ce n'était pas ces parents qui avaient vaincu Regina. Il n'avait jamais récupéré, par la sueur sur le front et leur courage dans leur cœur, leur royaume tant chéri. Non, ce fut un être démoniaque qui avait amené leur royaume sur un plateau d'argent en échange d'un sacrifice suffisant. Un sacrifice qu'ils avaient accepté sans hésiter. Et ce sacrifice, c'était leur premier enfant, l'enfant d'un amour véritable, c'était Emma.

Voilà la véritable histoire qui se cachait derrière sa fugue. Lors de son 28ième anniversaire, elle devrait aller au Dark Castle pour y rencontrer le ténébreux. Celui-ci lui donnerait une tâche que seul un véritable un enfant d'un amour véritable pourrait espérer accomplir. Et peu importe ce qu'il se passe, elle devrait le faire. Parce que si elle n'y allait pas, ce serait une rupture de contrat. Et comme tous ceux autours d'elle, Emma ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qu'une rupture de contrat pourrait faire faire à Rumpelstilkins.

Et évidemment, ces parents lui avaient annoncé ça comme si s'était parfaitement normal. Tous ce temps, ils avaient été au courant de l'affaire et ils avaient attendu 18 ans pour le dire à Emma sans le moindre tact. Et le pire s'était qu'ils avaient eu le culot de s'attendre à ce que leur propre fille trouve cela normal et le prenne bien. Il allait servir de sacrifice pour un royaume sans qu'on lui ait demandé son avis, ces parents avaient littéralement marchandé sa vie mais elle devait le prendre bien…

Et en ce moment, ces parents avaient envoyé de nombreuse personne à sa recherche, et elle, elle regardait avec un air absent les multiples morceaux de tissus colorés dans l'espoir d'oublier durant un court instant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Quelque chose devait vraiment être cassée chez Emma.

-Cela coûte 3 pièces d'argent mademoiselle. Dit soudain le marchand.

Emma se rendit alors compte qu'elle observait sans vraiment regarder le même morceau de tissus rouge finement tissé. Oui, cette idée d'aller faire un tour au marché avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée finalement.

-Excuser moi mais je ne pense pas que cela soit dans mes moyens. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais vous en achetez un rouleau ? Mentit-elle en essayant d'être convaincante.

Heureusement, le marchand ne souciait pas assez d'elle pour critiquer son mensonge. Emma fut un tantinet soulagé et partit rapidement de l'échoppe extérieur avec l'intention d'aller dépenser ces maigres pièces de bronze à la taverne la plus proche afin d'avoir enfin un repas chaud.

Elle dépassa rapidement les échoppes d'herbes médicales, de laines et de nourritures diverses quand elle aperçut enfin un panneau en bois mal fixé sur lequel était inscrit « Taverne du lapin bandit ». Sachant que c'était probablement la seule taverne des environs, elle s'approcha lentement de la porte avec l'intention d'entrée.

Elle eut à peine atteint le chambranle quand une main épaisse la tira en arrière violemment. La princesse se retrouva à terre et entouré de 4 hommes vêtus assez richement et armés de couteau.

-Hé bien, hé bien, regarder un peu ce qui vient se pointer ici messieurs. Dis-moi femme, qu'est-ce qu'un aussi jolie minois que toi vient faire toute seule dans cette ville ? Dit le plus grand des 4 hommes.

En les voyants ainsi armé et habillé, elle sut qu'elle avait affaire à un noble imbu de lui-même et ces amis. En temps normal, elle aurait simplement remis ces malotrus à leur juste place mais, hélas, elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler son statut sous peine de terminer brutalement sa fuite. Donc, lentement, Emma se releva du sol poussiéreux. Puis, tout en se contentant de serrer les dents et de baisser humblement la tête, elle déclara :

-Je suis venu m'acheter un peu de nourriture mon… Dit-elle avant de se faire brutalement couper par une gifle magistrale d'un des hommes à côté du noble.

-De quel droit oses-tu manante ?! Qui es-tu donc pour parler ainsi du duc de Loc ? Dit-il avec un accent profond du sud.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle tourna la tête et lança un regard glacial au nobliau qui venait de la gifler plutôt que de baisser les yeux. Celui-ci, devant son geste, leva alors la main, prêt à la frapper une fois de plus. Mais celle-ci fut interceptée par la main droite du fameux duc qui la regardait intensément à présent.

-Laisser, cette gueuse a beau avoir osé répondre à son seigneur, elle n'en ait pas moins belle. Dis-moi, femme, combien devrais-je payer pour obtenir tes services pour une nuit en cette cité? Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard lubrique sur tout son corps.

Emma fut aussitôt indignée par ce que l'homme sous-entendait. Peu importe pour qui elle se faisait passer actuellement, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce commentaire se perdre dans le vent.

-Excuser moi ? Je ne suis pas une femme de peu ! Répliqua-t-elle immédiatement en laissant transparaitre involontairement son irritation face à la situation actuelle.

-Oh ? Et qu'es-tu alors femme ? Je t'en prie parle ! Lui demanda le duc avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Emma savait que l'impulsivité était un très majeur dans sa famille. Elle savait qu'elle devait régulièrement penser et retenir sa langue avant de parler. Hélas, en ce moment, face à ce sourire qu'elle avait envie de voir disparaitre avec force, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son déguisement derrière en quelques phrases choisies :

-Je suis la fille unique du prince James et de Blanche Neige. Je suis la princesse Emma. Annonça-t-elle calmement avant de paniquer intérieurement quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait exactement de dire.

Il y eut un silence ponctué de discussion de passants et de cris de marchands inconscients face à ce qu'il se passait… Puis, le duc se mit à rire de plus en plus fort avant que ces amis ne firent de même. Emma ne savait pas si elle devait être frustrée qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Ou bien, si elle devait être soulagée parce que sa couverture était encore intacte.

-Ta langue de serpent me plait bien femme ! La princesse ? Rien que ça. Hé bien, si ce que tu prétends est vrai, cela signifie que non seulement je ne vais pas passer une nuit de passion avec une vulgaire putain des rues. Mais aussi qu'on pourra demander un beau paquet de pièce d'or par la suite ! Messieurs ? Finit par dire le duc avec un grand sourire alors que ces hommes s'avancèrent près d'elle.

Immédiatement, elle fut encerclée et entrainée de force dans la ruelle sale à côté de la taverne. Elle tenta de se débattre dans l'espoir que la poigne des hommes du duc se relâche ou du moins, lui laisse assez de manœuvre pour qu'elle puisse attraper un de leur couteau mais hélas, cela ne fit que renforcer leur détermination à la tenir.

Après plusieurs minutes de « lutte », ils l'a claquèrent contre le sol et la maintenait dans une position où elle était à genoux contre le sol et parfaitement maintenu par les 3 hommes de main du duc. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela à quelqu'un comme elle car le duc semblait presque ennuyé par le spectacle et les hommes la maintenaient beaucoup trop efficacement, ce qui indiquait une certaine expérience de la situation.

-Lâcher moi ! Dit-elle avec force en essayant de sortir de sa position.

Très rapidement, l'un des hommes la tint dans une clé de bras pendant qu'un autre la saisit par les cheveux et força à garder son cou exposé alors qu'un couteau se posa contre la courbe de sa gorge. Instantanément, elle cessa de bouger. Emma avait eu assez de formation avec des épées pour savoir que si elle se débattait de trop, la lame s'enfoncerait et la ferait saigner voire la tuerait.

Après une minute sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, le duc s'approcha enfin d'elle. Emma ne dit rien. Elle n'allait pas lui donner la moindre satisfaction. En fait, elle n'allait même pas reconnaitre l'homme en face d'elle. Il semblait être le genre imbu de lui-même et cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

-Quoi, pas d'appel à l'aide ? Je croyais que c'était le propre aux femmes de hautes lignées d'attendre un prince pour les sauver. Finit-il par dire en s'approchant un peu trop près d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui cracha au visage.

-Sale chienne ! Dit-il aussitôt en se redressant et en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Presque immédiatement, Emma sentit le froid du couteau mordre sa chair alors que son dos se courbait involontairement face à l'impact. Cela faisait affreusement mal et elle savait que cette coupe laisserait une cicatrice assez difficile à cacher.

Le duc, toujours énervé par son geste, dégaina son épée et s'apprêta à la blesser davantage quand une douce musique s'éleva dans l'air. Comme si le temps venait de ralentir, le duc baissa son épée et se tourna très lentement, puis il s'écroula au sol comme s'il venait d'être frapper par un adversaire invisible.

-Messire ? Demanda l'un des 3 hommes derrière Emma.

Le duc ne se releva pas malgré l'arrêt brutal de la musique. Il y eut un court instant d'incrédulité qui se propagea par tous les habitants de la ruelle avant qu'un autre homme ne rentre dans la ruelle. Un homme encapuchonné dont elle aurait reconnu la cape brune abimée à peut près n'importe où.

L'homme se pencha prudemment vers le noble pour prendre le pouls du duc avant de ramasser son épée négligemment sur le sol. Puis, il se releva et pointa avec une lenteur presque exagérée la lame en direction du trio.

-Lâchez-là où je vous promets que vous allez le regretter. Dit Neal avec un ton menaçant qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas.

Comme si un sortilège venait de se briser, deux des trois hommes foncèrent vers Neal en dégainant leurs propres lames. Aussitôt, Neal se battit contre eux et Emma profita de l'instant de désarroi du troisième pour le frapper de toutes ces forces dans le ventre et lui arracher le couteau des mains. Puis, elle lui assena un violent coup de pommeau qui serait assez fort pour le garder un moment dans les vapes.

Une fois cela fait, elle shoota dans le corps de l'homme assommé plus par dépit qu'autre chose avant de se tourner vers Neal. Celui-ci avait visiblement réussi à assommer l'un des deux hommes mais il avait désormais une blessure assez profonde au bras gauche. Ce n'était pas le genre de blessure idéale pour se battre contre un autre assaillant et cela se voyait.

Sans vraiment penser, Emma le rejoignit et se battit à son tour. Et dans une série synchronisée de coups, ils désarmèrent l'homme et l'assommèrent comme les autres. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que le bruit de leurs deux respirations haletantes et les corps des 4 hommes ainsi que la blessure au bras de Neal pour témoigner qu'un combat venait d'avoir eu lieu. Ils restèrent tous les deux haletants pendant quelques précieuses secondes mais rapidement, une conversation débuta plus par nécessité cette fois que par l'enthousiasme :

-Non pas que je suis contente que tu sois venu m'aider, commença Emma, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Neal ?

-Hé bien, pour ne pas te mentir, un petit oiseau m'a dit qu'une certaine princesse avait décidé que la fugue semblait la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment. Et cela, sans avertir son meilleur ami. Alors, je me suis dit que jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur la princesse serait une bonne idée. Enfin, je suppose ? Dit Neal en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête dans un geste nerveux peu commun à son personnage habituellement si enthousiaste et confiant.

Emma inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite en fermant les yeux avant de répéter avec un ton plus dur :

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu me suivais pendant tout ce temps ?

Neal arrêta illico son mouvement précédent pour observer attentivement Emma. Apparemment, elle devait faire une drôle de tête en ce moment car son meilleur ami semblait soudainement incroyablement incertain par ce qu'il voyait.

-Oui… Emma, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il prudemment et très calmement comme s'il parlait à un animal effrayé.

Elle n'était pas un animal. Elle n'était qu'un sacrifice offert au ténébreux. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à son ami. Alors, plutôt que de se briser en milles morceaux et de se laisser aller, elle fit une chose pour laquelle elle était très bonne : construire des murs.

Devant son silence apparent, Neal allait visiblement dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa aussitôt afin d'être sûr qu'il ne parle pas. Si Neal ouvrait sa bouche, elle allait s'écrouler :

-Neal, j'ai failli me faire violer. J'ai appris que mon meilleur ami me croyait si faible qu'il ne pensait pas que je pourrais m'en sortir et je viens d'annoncer à un duc ma véritable identité. Alors non, je ne suis pas bien ! Dit-elle avec un ton à la limite d'être venimeux.

Pour toute réponse, Neal se rapprocha d'elle et lui toucha la joue encore meurtrie des multiples gifles qu'elle avait reçues. Immédiatement, elle lui attrapa la main et l'en écarta violemment avant de s'éloigner avec fureur. Elle ne devait pas lui parler… Elle ne devait pas le regarder… Elle ne devait pas…

Une pomme rouge sang atterrit juste devant ces pieds. Instantanément, la vue de celle-ci fit grogner son estomac qui avait peu mangé depuis ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas pu chasser car elle n'avait pas pensé à embarqué son arc et ces flèches durant sa fuite et les baies ainsi que les fruits s'étaient raréfiés avec l'hiver qui approchait doucement mais sûrement.

Délicatement, elle prit la pomme et l'observa attentivement, elle se retourna dans l'intention de la rendre à Neal qui devait l'avoir lancer derrière elle comme un signe de paix évident mais mal fichu… Mais quand elle regarda dans l'autre direction, plus personne n'était dans la ruelle. Elle était complètement seule.

Et curieusement, pour la première fois depuis 3 jours, cela se sentait mal.


	4. L'affaire a été conclue

**POV Emma Swan**

Emma observait une fois de plus le Dark Castle avec une certaine angoisse. Peu importe le temps qui s'était écoulé, l'image même de cet endroit avait toujours hanté ces rêves. Et aujourd'hui, comme promis, elle venait enfin affronter le cauchemar de chaque personne dans ce monde : le ténébreux en personne.

La princesse avait désormais 28 ans et une réputation de célibataire endurci qui avait tenté moult seigneur de bonne naissance qui n'avait jamais réussir à lézarder cette façade en particulier au plus grand désespoir de ces parents et de son peuple. Chaque personne de sang noble qu'elle connaissait avait été marié et avait ou portait des enfants en ce moment même. Emma, quand à elle, était restée une vieille fille pour son plus grand plaisir.

La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement quand est venu l'idée de refuser la moindre alliance matrimoniale possible avec les hommes des autres royaumes. Peut-être que cela avait été dû aux nombreux bals auquel elle avait été forcé d'assister ? Ou bien, peut-être était-ce lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette ruelle avec ce duc malsain et que Neal avait volé à son secours ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûr, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Un peu comme la décision de s'excuser auprès de Neal après avoir passer une semaine supplémentaire à fuguer juste pour le retrouver. Et manque de chance pour lui et sa mine boudeuse, s'il y a une chose auquel la princesse était bonne, c'était pour retrouver les gens qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Donc, après une semaine de voyage intensif et de multiples cris, elle avait réussi à faire la paix avec son meilleur ami.

Un ami qui regardait lui aussi avec appréhension le grand château.

-Hé ! Inutile de regarder ce château avec une telle inquiétude, c'est moi qui risque d'entrer et de ne jamais en ressortir. Plaisanta-t-elle afin de rassurer Neal qui semblait pâle comme la mort.

Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à son meilleur ami qu'elle devrait aller au Dark Castle pour son 28ième anniversaire, celui-ci était rentré dans un état frénétique assez rare. Il l'avait aussitôt interrogé sur le « pourquoi » du « comment », avant de gémir sur l'injustice d'une telle situation. Puis, sans trop qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il l'avait accompagné en posant la condition qu'elle ne devrait pas mentionner au ténébreux sa présence et que peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il ne rentrerait pas dans le château avec elle. La princesse, à l'époque, avait trouvé ces conditions parfaitement raisonnable et logique. Après tout, qui voudrait même se faire remarquer par le ténébreux ? Mais maintenant, elle était simplement curieuse.

-Oh fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais si peur du ténébreux. Il y a une raison particulière ou bien, c'est juste l'histoire du croque-mitaine habituel ?

Neal ne répondit pas. Le joueur de flûte semblait presque absent de ce monde. Il ne faisait que regarder le Dark Castle de la même manière qu'on fixe un point dans l'horizon lorsqu'on était perdu dans ces pensées. Emma savait, grâce aux rares fois où elle avait vu Neal dans cet état, que le déranger dans ces moments d'absence ne servait à rien. Aussi, elle se contenta juste de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule en lui disant avec le plus grand faux enthousiaste possible :

-Allez, on se revoit dans quelques heures Neal. Ne t'enfuis surtout pas sans moi !

Cela semblait sortir le musicien de ces pensées qui s'empressa d'hocher la tête en essayant de faire un petit sourire avant de reculer les chevaux pour se diriger en bas de la colline et s'éloigner un peu du château. Emma ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué Neal mais celui-ci semblait vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle le confronte plus tard avec ça.

En attendant, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le château de l'être le plus puissant et le plus malfaisant du monde. Il faisait froid mais s'était normal étant donné qu'on était en automne. Au loin, elle pouvait voir des feuilles mortes qui dansaient dans l'air avec de lentement s'écraser sur le sol une fois de plus comme si le vent était un musicien qui jouait une valse pré-hivernal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le seuil, elle frappa plusieurs fois de suite à la porte en essayant de respirer profondément pour ralentir les battements de son propre cœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de cet endroit ou de celui qui dirige ce château. Elle avait peur que la tâche qu'elle devait faire soit pratiquement impossible et qu'elle ne puisse jamais revoir sa famille. Parce que c'était la plus grande peur d'Emma : ne plus jamais revoir Neal ou ceux qu'elle aime.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte et après quelques secondes, elle vit la dernière chose auquel elle s'attendait : une jeune femme, incroyablement belle, portant aussi bien sa robe blanche et bleu que son sourire radieux qu'elle choisissait de lui montrer.

-Ah, vous devez être la princesse Emma ? Rumple m'a dit que vous viendriez. Suivez-moi, il est dans le salon.

Emma cligna des yeux à quelques reprises. Personne, pas même ces parents qui avaient tous fait pour la préparer à cette rencontre, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'une femme habitait avec le ténébreux. De plus, celle-ci devait être assez familière avec lui pour lui avoir donner un surnom sans s'inquiéter des conséquences. Emma se demandait bien qui elle pouvait être… Se pourrait-il que le ténébreux soit marié ?

Emma suivit sans attendre la servante qui ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur sa tenue de chasse avant de la laisser entrer. Elle lui proposa gentiment de la libérer de son manteau mais elle refusa poliment. Elle préférait garder son manteau sur elle pour le moment.

Une fois la proposition déclinée, la « servante » la conduisit dans une grande salle chaleureuse couverte d'immense tapis rouge sang parfaitement assorti au reste des murs. La salle possédait de grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient la grande table en acajou, une roue de tissage et plusieurs autres objets tout aussi étranges et bizarres les uns les autres.

-Il devrait arriver d'ici une minute ou deux. Vous désirez du thé en attendant ? Lui demanda la servante du ténébreux.

-Non merci. Dit-elle.

-Comme vous voulez. Lui répondit la femme au tablier avant de sortir de la salle et de disparaitre complètement de sa vue. Elle devait être partie faire une autre corvée en attendant.

Emma patienta pendant un moment avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait sur la table en acajou. On aurait dit une rose sous une cloche de verre mais cela ne pouvait pas en être une. D'expérience, Emma savait que les roses ne rayonnaient pas comme celle-ci semblait le faire. De même, les roses ne flottaient pas. Cela devait donc être une sorte de fleur magique. La princesse se demanda brièvement à quoi cette fleur pouvait servir. Serait-ce un ingrédient de potion étrange ? Ou bien, avait-elle de réelle propriété magique qui pourrait servir à un être aussi puissant que le ténébreux ?

Lentement, Emma se rapprocha de la cloche de verre dans l'intention de l'observer plus prêt, quand une voix aigue, derrière elle, déclara :

-Si j'étais vous, très chère, je ne toucherais pas à cette cloche de verre sauf si vous désirez perdre votre main bien entendu.

Aussitôt, Emma se retourna et tomba alors nez à nez avec un visage couverte d'écaille doré et encombré par des cheveux bruns bouclés et complétez par des yeux qui lui rappelait vaguement ceux d'un crapaud.

-Rumpelstiltskin. Dit Emma en s'inclinant brièvement comme elle l'avait appris à le faire depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de moi… C'est étonnant vu les rumeurs à mon sujet dans votre royaume. Je m'attendais sincèrement à des tremblements, des tentatives de fuite, des bégayement, et j'en passe. Mais vous restez là, stoïque à me faire la révérence… Je vous aime bien, Princesse Emma. Surtout rester comme ça. Oh et au passage, c'est un plaisir de voir que vos parents ont bien respecté leur part du marché. Maintenant, j'espère que vous allez pouvoir respecter la vôtre.

-Vous voulez dire la fameuse tâche que seul un véritable un enfant d'un amour véritable pourrait espérer accomplir ? Quel est-elle ? Je dois battre un dragon ? Abattre une autre méchante reine ? Je dois voyager à travers les mondes et vous ramenez un objet magique ? Vaincre un monstre quelconque ?

Pendant 10 longues années, Emma s'était demandée en quoi consisterait sa fin d'affaire avec le ténébreux. Les termes « que seul un véritable un enfant d'un amour véritable pourrait accomplir » l'avait hanté durant tout ce laps de temps précis. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant né d'une telle union pouvait faire comme tâche ardue que les autres étaient incapables d'effectuer avec succès ? Mais surtout quelle sorte de fin d'affaire ne pouvait être accomplie que par elle et non par l'être aussi démoniaque que puissant devant elle ?

-Rien de tout cela très chère. En fait, j'ai besoin que vous utilisiez votre petit talent et que vous me retrouviez quelqu'un. Dit-il avec un petit geste de la main en regardant vers la roue en bois plutôt que vers elle.

-Et qui est cette personne que je dois retrouver ?

Le ténébreux fit tourner la roue deux ou trois fois dans le vide avant de lui répondre.

-Baelfire, mon fils unique.

Si Emma ne connaissait pas mieux la créature en face d'elle, elle aurait presque cru entendre une forme de tristesse dans le ton de la voix du ténébreux lorsque celui-ci lui avait répondu. Mais non, elle devait se tromper. C'est alors que les mots firent pleinement effet sur la princesse.

-Vous avez un fils ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement incrédule.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un monstre pareil puisse aimer… Encore moins se reproduire. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quel genre d'abomination pourrait être considérer comme la progéniture de ce démon.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous étonne ou en quoi cela est pertinent pour votre tâche. Rétorqua-t-il avec un bord glacé caché dans le fond de sa voix.

La jeune fille était loin d'être impressionné par le ton menaçant et préférait se concentrer sur le reste de la discussion.

-Oh non, c'est juste que… Hé bien… Je dois juste retrouver votre fils pour finir ma tâche ? Rien d'autre ? Hé bien, cela me parait relativement… Simple.

A cela, le ténébreux éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire diabolique, ni un rire de joie et, étonnamment, ce n'était pas un rire de dément, non, le rire qui résonnait actuellement dans l'immense salon était un rire venant d'une personne amère… Amère et découragée.

-Voyez-vous, l'objectif de la tâche parait relativement simple mais comme beaucoup de chose, elle n'est pas ce qu'il parait. Vous devez comprendre princesse Emma que mon fils est très doué pour la fuite. Et que cela fait bientôt 300 ans que je le cherche.

La princesse cligna des yeux à quelques reprises.

-300 ans ? Vous êtes bien sûr que votre fils est encore en vie dans ce cas ?

Non pas qu'elle doutait de la sincérité de la créature en face d'elle… Mais 300 ans ! La vache ! Quel genre de créature pouvait être la progéniture d'un ténébreux et avoir une durée de vie aussi longue ?

A sa question verbale, le ténébreux eut un petit sourire.

-Oh, il est très en vie. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment il a fait mais je peux vous assurez qu'il est en vie et même qu'il est en parfaite santé.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment même pouvez-vous savoir que votre fils est bien si vous n'avez jamais réussi à le retrouver en 300 ans ? Demanda-t-elle un peu curieuse.

-Hé bien, Emma, voyez-vous, je dispose de nombreux objets magiques que j'ai gagnés durant mes voyages ou grâce à quelques affaires par ci par là. Or, l'objet sur cette table est probablement le plus utile que j'ai réussi à obtenir pour retrouver mon fils. Dit-il en désignant la cloche de verre tout en se quittant la roue pour se rapprocher de l'objet en question.

-La rose, à quoi sert-elle ?

-Cette rose a la capacité unique de déterminer l'état de santé d'un individu. Plus elle se fane et plus l'individu va mal et est proche de la mort. Or, comme vous pouvez le deviner, je l'ai connecté à l'état de santé de mon fils et elle est assurément aussi belle qu'au premier jour où je l'ai obtenue.

Pendant quelques secondes, Emma vit Rumpelstiltskin caresser la cloche. Cela devait être l'un de ces objets magiques les plus précieux de sa collection selon elle. Était-ce parce que cela lui donnait de l'espoir pour retrouver son fils ?

-Je vois… Hé bien, si vous voulez que je retrouve votre fils âgé de plus de 300ans, il va me falloir quelques informations. Pour commencez, à quoi ressemble votre fils ?

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Emma n'était pas une faiseuse de miracle. Si Rumpelstiltskin souhaitait qu'elle retrouve son fils qui lui a échappé pendant plus de 300 ans. Elle allait avoir besoin d'information, d'un maximum d'information.

-Ah c'est le nœud du problème. Voyez-vous l'immortalité ou l'allongement de la vie à tendance à modifier l'apparence humaine ou à la conserver selon la manière dont elle a été obtenue. Mon fils peut donc aussi bien ressembler à un vieillard en ce moment même qu'à un enfant de 14 ans. Il peut également très bien être une créature étrange que ressembler à un homme. C'est assez difficile à dire.

Evidemment, cela aurait été trop facile de lui donner une description précise pour éviter qu'elle ne doive interroger chaque personne qu'elle croiserait sur son chemin.

-Cela ne va pas nous facilitez nos recherches. Bon, très bien, alors à quoi ressemblait-il la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

-Hé bien, quand Bae était petit, c'est-à-dire quand il avait 14 ans, il avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux bruns. Il était plutôt mince avec une peau légèrement bronzée et lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, sa peau se couvrait de tâche de rousseur.

Ok, donc, elle devait regarder en priorité aux gens d'apparence humaine possédant des yeux bruns et des cheveux bruns. C'était au moins le début de quelque chose. Elle aurait néanmoins beaucoup aimé que le fils du ténébreux possède quelque chose comme un tatouage ou une horrible cicatrice afin qu'il possède un signe vraiment distinctif. Cela lui aurait grandement facilité la tâche.

-Et… Désolé d'avance mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir cela, où avez-vous perdu sa trace exactement ?

Elle avait une description vague, peut-être même plus d'actualité mais elle espérait vraiment avoir un point de départ à présent pour démarrer ces recherches.

-Ma magie m'a conduit à un village du nom d'Hamelin et lorsque j'ai retenté un sortilège de localisation, celui-ci a échoué. De temps en temps, je relance le sortilège mais même s'il lui arrive de détecter quelque chose, l'endroit est souvent absent de la présence de mon fils. Maintenant, je suppose que vous avez fini avec vos questions ?

Pas vraiment, en fait, il lui en restait encore une qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce château.

-Combien de temps ai-je ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez passé 300 ans à chercher votre fils. Je n'ai pas ce temps-là à vivre et j'aurais un royaume à diriger d'ici quelques années. Alors, combien de temps dure la tâche ?

-La tâche ne sera considérée comme complète qu'à l'instant où vous m'amènerez mon fils devant moi pour me parler.

-Et s'il ne veut pas vous parlez ?

Elle doutait sincèrement qu'un enfant, qui avait fuit son propre père pendant plus de 300 ans, voudrait soudainement lui parler juste parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. En fait, à la place de Baelfire, elle serait plutôt du genre à poignarder l'individu et à se cacher encore mieux pour les autres centaines d'années à venir.

-Je suis son père. Bien sûr qu'il voudra me parler. S'illusionnait clairement le ténébreux.

-Et si j'échoue et que je ne trouve pas votre fils ?

-Alors vous passerez le restant de votre vie à le retrouver jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et j'imagine que votre royaume passera à une famille de noble quelconque. Sauf si vous concevez un enfant pendant votre voyage, bien sûr. Auquel cas, il devra voyager avec vous parce que je doute que vous aurez le temps de retourner à votre royaume avec une telle tâche. Se moqua le ténébreux.

-Vous savez, je pourrais décider de ne jamais partir à la recherche de votre fils et simplement retourner à mon royaume. Car après tout, mis à part notre affaire, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ?

-Tout comme je pourrais vous transformez en reine précoce sur un royaume en ruine souffrant de la famine. Car après tout, mis à part notre affaire, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? L'imita-t-il avant de prendre une mine assez sérieuse sans perdre son sourire.

Pour une raison étrange, Emma avait l'impression d'être tomber dans une forme de piège quelconque. Lorsque son père lui avait parlé du ténébreux, il l'avait souvent comparé à un serpent qui s'enroulait progressivement autours de sa proie avant de la mordre dès qu'il voyait la moindre faiblesse chez celle-ci. Quand elle était petite, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment une personne, aussi diabolique soit-elle, pouvait provoquer un tel sentiment de malaise. Mais en ce moment, elle comprenait parfaitement cette allégorie et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je vois à votre regard que vous avez enfin compris ce que je veux dire. Voyez-vous Emma, une affaire a été conclue… Et personne ne rompt jamais de marché avec vous et maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage et j'espère vous voir revenir rapidement avec Bae. Maintenant, je crois qu'un de vos serviteurs vous attends avec votre cheval à l'extérieur. Dit-il avant que d'un simple geste de la main, il ne l'envoie juste à côté de Neal qui faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en la voyant.

Apparemment, simplement raccompagner quelqu'un à la porte, c'était très surfait chez un ténébreux.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout commentaire, toute suggestion, tout défi, toute question, voire tout avis est fortement conseillé... Surtout s'ils sont loufoques ou déjantés.


End file.
